When the Silent Love
by T.n.t. Charlotte
Summary: Una noche... Una batalla... Una promesa... Mentiras por donde sea que mires... No entiendo por qué te pasó esto a tí,¿Puedes hablar?


"_**Wheel of Lies"**_

**Nee, nee, neee!**

**Hola a todos! n.n)):**

**Datte, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió ayer en la mañana e hizo que me la pasara el resto del día pensando en un Summary y sobre su contenido… Aunque anoche estaba taaan inspirada… (No pregunten la razón n.n') Que escribí este cap, otro de '**_**Visits, loves, fights and... ¿Towels?**__**'[Que probablemente suba mañana] **_**y un trozo de mi obra… En fin.**

**Ah, si… Olvide decir que todo esto salió a raíz de una **_**pequeña**_** situación que estoy pasando… **

**DISCLAIMER:** _Soul Eater, así como los personajes y los nombres de algunos lugares desarrollados a lo largo de este texto son elementos que no me pertenecen. Fuera de eso, la trama, ciertas situaciones y algún personaje infiltrado son toda invención mía._

**Bueno, bueno. Sin nada más que agregar por el momento, aquí les dejo el texto.**

**¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN! **

**:((n.n)):**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**Maka Pov.**

-Levántate Maka… Ya es hora. –me despertó Soul al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado y me acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte. Sentía que no había dormido nada.

-Las 7:30, tal y como me pediste.

Bostecé y me gire para quedar boca abajo. Metí mis brazos bajo mi cabeza.

-¿Yo te pedí?-dije. Sí lo había hecho, pero quería asegurarme de… Etto… Creo que lo olvidé.

-Bueno, más que pedirlo, lo ordenaste.-susurró- Yo por mi te dejaría dormir mas pero…

-No-dije y me gire nuevamente, solo para quedar sobre mi costado derecho.-Si no me levanto ahora, dudo que lo haga después.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Ya te levantas?

-No

-¿Qué…?

-He dicho que no.

-Maka…

-No

Soul me miro algo fuera de sí. Generalmente yo no era tan necia, pero tenía mis motivos.

Voltee a ver su expresión. De la incertidumbre paso a la seriedad… y de la seriedad a una mirada un poco… _intimidante_.

-¿Así que la señorita Albarn no se quiere levantar?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Exacto.-respondí.

-¿Debo entonces obligarla?

-Si tú quieres…-dije indiferente. Si seguía así iba a cumplir mi cometido.

Pero no paso lo que esperaba.

Acerco peligrosamente su rostro al mío, cerramos los ojos y… pasó.

Me besó de una forma tierna al principio, pero esas intenciones desaparecieron, ya que lo profundizo al introducir sus dedos en mi cabello para tenerme aún más cerca de él. Yo no pensaba quedarme atrás, así que pase ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

De acuerdo, esto no era parte del plan. Yo tenía como chantaje un pan tostado con cajeta para desayunar…

Pero admito que_ esto_ era mejor.

Después de unos momentos, Soul se separo solo un poco juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿Ahora si piensas pararte?

-Eres un tramposo -le acuse.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-pregunto divertido por mi expresión.

-Mi condición era el desayuno…

-¿Eh? –me miró algo... ¿_Sorprendido_ sería correcto decir?

-Desayuno... Pan... Cajeta... ¿Te suena? –le respondí.

-Ya veo –murmuro sin separarse aun- Pero no me digas que esto no lo querías…

Dio en el blanco.

-De acuerdo, solo por eso te perdono. –Sonreí y él aprovecho para besarme nuevamente.

Lo genial de esta clase de asuntos era que yo ya no tenía por qué preocuparme tanto, después de todo… habíamos hecho cosas _peores_.

-Iré a prepararte el desayuno. Date prisa.-Se levanto y me dejo sola para que me cambiara.

-Pervertido... –susurre al tiempo que me sentaba en la cama.

Si había algo que yo detestaba con el alma... Eso eran las mentiras.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo, Maka Albarn, había acabado así por una estupidez? Sobre todo cuando esta no tenía ningún sentido.

Y sí, al decir estupidez me refiero al tonto accidente causado por Liz y Patty… Y -aunque me duela- debo admitir que no es del todo su culpa.

Pero, a pesar de todo, consiguieron que Soul se me declarara y me pidiera...

¿Quieren saber de qué estoy hablando? Pues verán...

_Todo inició esa tarde de sábado..._

* * *

**Yaay!**

**Hasta aquí el Prólogo.**

**¿Les gustó?**

**A mí como que no me convenció del todo... pero lo arreglaré en el siguiente cap.**

**42-42-564**

_**¿Merece algún review?**_


End file.
